Lost in the Dark
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: The message had said she was in the dark-but in reality, she wasn't in the dark at all. She could see too much. A hero that could see too much, who could see everything, and it was killing her. Will the Doctor rescue her with the assistance of a team of superhero proteges? And how on earth does she know Rose Tyler's name?
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS was shaking. It did that a lot, and Amy had learned that as long as the Doctor was flying it, it probably would continue to shake frequently. The Doctor told her it was just being difficult. Amy was beginning to wonder if it had something to do with the Doctor's flying abilities. They were supposed to be going to Rio, because the last time the Doctor had promised her Rio, she had been swallowed by the earth.

"She's shorting out!" Called the Doctor, balancing himself against the controls, pressing buttons and pulling levers. Amy watched as he flew around the TARDIS console, in a way that reminded her of a fast dance. It amazed her how quickly she moved, how easily he was able to pilot a ship meant for seven people.

"Well who shorted it out?" Demanded Rory, nearly colliding with Amy. She ducked just in time, managing to push herself out of his way. He was dressed in gladiator armor, a result of a recent tangle with some aliens that called themselves Nymugeal.

The Doctor scowled. "How am I supposed to know?" He asked, yanking on a lever. "You introduce yourself as the Doctor, and people think you know everything!" Gas started pouring into the room and the Doctor scowled once more. "Try not to breath!"

"We're human!" Protested Amy, the words muffled by her hands. "We have to breath!"

"Then don't breath too much!" Shouted the Doctor.

"Why does this happen so much?" Mumbled Rory, mostly to himself.

* * *

Empty pizza boxes lay on the table, and six very content teenagers were sprawled around the TV.

"What should we watch?" Asked Wally, staring up at the static.

"We should play video games!" Exclaimed Robin, sitting up suddenly. "We could do a video game tournament!" The boy wonder glanced around at the other teenagers. Wally, Artemis and Robin seemed intrigued by the idea, while M'gann, Kaldur and Superboy just stared at them.

"A video game tournament?" Questioned M'gann.

"I'll kick your butt," Challenged Artemis, smirking at Wally.

"In your dreams," Laughed Wally, rolling his eyes. "I'm the video game king!"

"We could pair up. Like Wally against Arty, Miss M against Kaldur, and Supey and me. We'd duel each other, and whoever won goes with the winner of the previous round. Like, if Wally beats Artemis, Wally would go against Kaldur, who beat Miss M. See?" Robin explained, grinning.

"Hey!" Complained Artemis. "I'm going to beat Wally, not the other way around!"

Robin was about to turn on the game console when a low metallic whirring sound started. All of the teens jumped to their feet, hitting ready position. A faint blue object would seem to materialize and then it would fade a bit, and then become a little more solid. Then, with a clang, the blue object completley materialized. It was a blue police box.

A blue, British, police box.

"What's a British police box doing here?" Asked Wally in a whisper.

"I have no idea," Replied Robin in a whisper.

And then the doors opened and out stumbled a girl with bright red hair, followed by a guy dressed like a roman gladiator, finally a man with a bow tie, a suit coat, and messy hair followed the two former people. They all were covering their mouth with their hands or jackets, and the roman gladiator coughed.

The teens exchanged looks.

"Oh look!" Exclaimed the man in the bow tie. "Not a poisonous planet! See Pond, I told you I'd get us a safe planet."

"It's still not Rio," The girl grumbled back.

"It even looks like it's earth!" Exclaimed the man. "You're earthlings; correct?" He asked, tugging on Robin's cape. Even Robin was gaping, watching the three people.

"Yes," Said Robin cautiously, pulling his cape away.

"Superheroes," He said, studying the group. "Either that or cosplayers. Either way, I love both of them. Saving the earth time and time again. Except for Cosplayers. Cosplayers just walk around in costumes."

"Who are you?" Asked Artemis. "And why are you dressed like a Roman Gladiator?" The last question was directed at Rory.

"It's complicated." Rory said, biting his lip. "I died and turned into a Roman Gladiator. It's kinda distracting sometimes."

"I'm the Doctor!" Announced the man in the bow tie. "This is Amy," He said, pointing to the bright haired girl. "And Rory!" He pointed to the Roman Gladiator.

"Hi," Offered Amy. "Sorry for...um...crash landing in your...um...house."

"This isn't our home," Said Conner stiffly.

Robin nodded in agreement. "How did you get in here anyway? There's no security breach, and this security system was designed by Batman. It's the best security system ever. It wouldn't just go defective."

"Oh," Said the Doctor dismissively, patting his blue box. "My old girl can get in just about anywhere without alerting security. Perception filter-works on other machines too-it's brilliant really. And Batman! Ponds, you'll get to meet Batman!" He announced, grinning. "I promised you an adventure, and I delivered!" The man's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"You know Batman?" Demanded Robin, still working on his wrist computer.

"Yupp!" Announced the Doctor, popping his "P". "We had a crazy adventure last time I was up here. It involved several uncooperative Cybermen-well, I say several. It was more like a whole army."

"Batman-" Stuttered Rory, eyes wide.

"Shh-" Hissed Amy. "Your geek is showing."

"But-"

"Oh," Grinned the Doctor at his two companions. "Did I forget to mention that this is a different universe. Sherlock Holmes is alive-consulting detective, had some crazy times with him too-and Batman too obviously- looks like Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow and Flash are alive and well too. Oh, and some demon hunters by the names of Dean and Sam-they're really something! Really a wonderful universe. Amazing."

The proteges glanced between each other, looking lost. "Excuse me-but what are you doing here?" Asked Kaldur finally, not seeing the point of the Doctor's ramblings.

"Crash landing," Explained the Doctor. "Come along Ponds, let's go find Batman!"


	2. Chapter 2

The heroes watched the Doctor jog away, his friends in tow. They were stunned-no, stunned didn't even begin to cover it. They stared in pure amazement after someone who had just managed to bypass every security system they had, security systems designed by Batman and Robin. Robin was beginning to feel some sort of begrudging appreciation for this man, but that was before he realized that he had just let a potential madman lose in the cave-without bothering to stop him.

Thankfully, Kaldur pulled them out of their stupor with a, "We must find them." By that time the threesome was out of sight, and the group of protege's would have to scour the cave for any sign of them. Robin was fairly sure they knew their way around the cave, which brought into question-Why hadn't Batman informed him of the Doctor?

Kaldur had quickly lined people up for assignments. Robin would be in charge of learning everything possible about the Doctor, Amy and Rory Pond. Conner and Kaldur would be running backup, as well as searching, just in case the Doctor and his friends proved to be more than they seemed. Artemis, Wally and M'gann would be doing the main searching. Wally was in charge of searching rooms, M'gann would try to sense their bio signs and get a latch on them, and Artemis would be going to the briefing room of the cave, to wait for the group.

After the rest of the teenagers fled the living area, Robin went to work. After a search on the regular internet came up mostly empty handed, nothing but a few blurry pictures, he resorted to hacking government files. The Doctor was on record as an official consultant of the government when it came to alien attacks. They did have several pictures of the Doctor, but none of them were of this face. Although, according to the Doctor's file, he was capable of regeneration, which meant a new face. This Doctor could be a different regeneration. After a few more moments, Robin had successfully hacked into the Batcomputer, and was searching the Doctor.

This time, there was success. The Doctor's face spread across Robin's screen, a beaming smile. The Doctor's most recent face. A little more digging revealed that the Doctor _had _helped Batman with the Cybermen, and was a known accomplice. A few more minutes turned up that the Doctor was on his eleventh regeneration, was a timelord from the planet Gallifrey, and his current companions were Amy Pond and Rory Williams.

Which just confirmed that the Doctor wasn't a threat at all.

* * *

Artemis wasn't exactly sure who these people were. She had been fairly impressed by Amy. She could see herself in the vibrant red head, and a little bit of Wally in her husband Rory. Which was slightly disturbing. She hoped that she would never end up marrying Baywatch. The Doctor had seemed to be a threat, more so than his two companions. Which was what scared her. The pair seemed to put all their faith into the Doctor-but what was he? He had seemed so cheerful-but she could tell that in someways, it was just an impressive show.

So who would he be willing to hurt?

Bow drawn, and these thoughts racing through her mind, she moved hurriedly down the halls, trying to reach the briefing room before the Doctor did. Batman was there most days, but today he was gone, working a case in Gotham.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she ran into the red head-Amy-when she rounded the corner. Amy gasped for air-she was clearly as startled as Artemis was.

"What was that for?" The red head demanded sharply, setting her gaze on the archer. No, not a gaze, a glare.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, irritated by the demanding question. "You ran into me!" She protested sharply. This was her home, and as much as she liked the red head, she wasn't going to go around answering stupid questions about things that weren't her fault.

The red head glared again. "What's your name?"

"Artemis,"

"I'm looking for the Doctor; we got separated. He's with Rory."

Artemis didn't see how this was relevant. "We're looking for the Doctor too," She said her voice low-almost a snarl. "You can't just go waltzing into Justice League facility. What are you; an idiot?"

"Oi!" She shouted, obviously irritated now. "Watch it!"

"This is my home, not yours," Said Artemis again, her voice came out a snarl once more. "I'm not going to watch what I say."

Amy wrinkled her nose. "Your home, eh?"

"Yes," Retorted Artemis. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually, I was thinking that I could use it to my advantage," Said Amy, her lips coming up into a small smirk.

* * *

Wally race into the living quarters, and started pulling open doors, and then slamming them shut. Each room came up empty-which was no surprise. He hadn't expected to find anything.

The Doctor had seemed like a madman-not a madman like Joker-no, one of those madmen who were more dangerous than Joker. The methodical type, who worked out every one of your moves before you made it. M'gann had pulled him to the side right before he ran off. "Be careful," She warned, wrinkling her nose. "There's something off about him."

Wally trusted M'gann-the teenager had probably read the man before he raced off with his friends. She was right-something had seemed off. Something serious, and for once in his life, he wished that they had a den mother around. Tornado and Captain Marvel had league business to attend to, Batman was busy working on a particularly nasty serial killer in Gotham and Black Canary and GA-their babysitters in situations like this-were busy with a crime in Central City.

The teens were all alone with a potential madman.

Wally was racing into the kitchen when he ran into Rory. Rory looked confused, his nose scrunched up a bit as he glanced around the kitchen. Wally came to a stop, which startled Rory.

"Have you seen Amy?" Were Rory's first words, and Wally informed him that he hadn't. He had no interest in the redhead that reminded him of Artemis, and quite frankly, he couldn't see why Rory had married her.

"Oh," Stated Rory, running one hand through his hair. "Have you seen the Doctor?"

Once again, Wally informed him that no, they hadn't. "Weren't you the one that was running after him? And you're his friend; right? You should know where he is."

Rory nodded, affirming the fact that he should know where the Doctor was. "But I don't," He stated regretfully. "I went looking for Amy, after she started lagging behind-and now, well, I don't know where I am. I'm not the best at directions." Rory bit his top lip, and Wally realized that he was being truthful.

"You're in the kitchen," Explained Wally. "Right through there is the couch and TV and so on, and then through that door is the living quarters. I doubt the Doctor was headed for any of those places though, because he was looking for Batman. So he's probably headed for the briefing room."

"Can you help me get there?" Questioned Rory. "I'm not to keen on getting lost again."

Wally didn't see why he shouldn't help. If he helped, he'd be seen as less of a threat for when he actually took the Doctor down.

* * *

The Doctor looked back for the Ponds-but his eyes were met with the empty briefing room. The last time he'd been here-in Mount Justice-it was Justice League HQ. Now, it was the HQ for this team of sidekicks. He had been aware of Bruce's adoption of a little acrobat, but then the child had only been nine, and was completely unaware of Bruce's alter ego. Now it seemed that he was. It wasn't hard to place the other mentors either, but right now they didn't matter. Right now it seemed as if Robin wanted to talk to him-and was lurking in the shadows, waiting for his chance.

"I won't bite," Said the Doctor cheerfully. "Actually I'm more than happy to talk. You're Dick Grayson; yeah? You were just a kid when I last met you-only nine years old! What are you now? Thirteen? Fourteen?"

Robin leaped down from the rafters. "You met me before?" He questioned carefully.

"Oh yes," The man stated. "Different face of course-tenth regeneration! It was just after the Titanic, if I recall correctly!"

Robin looked warily at him. "I looked you up." He stated finally.

"Did you find Batman's files?"

"And the governments."

"Find anything interesting?"

"You're an alien." Of course Robin knew aliens existed. Aliens landed on earth at least once a year around here, and his two 'adopted' uncles were aliens. But the fact that the Doctor was an alien-a possibly hostile one had set him on edge. Of course, Batman's files stated that the Doctor wasn't a threat, but Dick felt lied to. They wouldn't have half this much trouble if Batman had informed Dick of the Doctor.

"A time lord, last one," Said the Doctor, darkening a bit.

"Why are you here?" Asked Robin quietly. He had run scans on the Doctor's ship, and the scans had revealed that the "short out" was nothing more than smoke coming from the engine-not anything critical, and definitely not anything that would cause them to miss their destination. The scan had also revealed that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside-a pocket dimension. And it had enough of the energy Zeta-tubes run off of to rip a hole through time and space. "Your ship didn't crash-you made it overheat, just a bit. And how is it bigger on the inside? Pocket dimension? And it's a time machine, right?"

The Doctor stared at the boy-he was a genius-smarter than any human the Doctor had ever met. "A message." The Doctor raised a piece of paper. **_Help me, _**It read. _**It's dark! I can't see! Help!**_"Strong enough to rip across universes, just to get to me. I was needed, and so I came. I misjudged by a few days though I landed in the correct location. It is a pocket dimension, and yes, a time machine. That's what TARDIS stands for. Time and relative dimension in space."

"It sounds like a child," Remarked Robin quietly, regarding the message. The wording of the message certainly seemed like a child. A child who was terrified of the dark.

"Yes," The Doctor showed his agreement with a nod of his head. "But a very powerful child-not many messages can rip through whole universes."

"Why did you lie to Amy and Rory about what you were doing?"

The Doctor bit his lip carefully at this question. How much should he reveal? The child was obviously a threat-a child that powerful in such a state of panic? It would be a massive source of trouble. And he couldn't lose the Ponds-keeping the truth from them wouldn't necessarily be safer, but he would feel better. "The child is dangerous," He stated.

"Who's the child?"

"That's what I'm here to find out."

Robin and the Doctor locked eyes for a moment and it became clear that they would be allies in this. They would help each other to rescue the terrified child. In this moment, two redheads and two blonds raced in the room.

"Amy," Said Rory, a breath of relief in his voice as he enveloped her in a hug. Amy planted a quick airy kiss on his lips. The reaction from the other blonde and redhead was quite different.

"Baywatch?" Snarled Artemis. "I was headed here, not you."

"It's not your mountain witch," Stated Wally, glaring.

"Kaldur sent me here!" Protested Artemis.

"Are they always like this?" Questioned the Doctor, turning a skeptical glance in Robin's direction. Robin nodded, used to the pairs banter.

"Get a room," He muttered. "Besides, the Doctor isn't a threat." This remark earned several incredulous looks, mostly from Wally and Artemis-though Rory sent him an amazed look also, since Robin had been the most hostile since the time travelers had arrived. Amy simply looked smug, and the Doctor looked almost sad, like he didn't want them to regard him as an ally. Robin had a feeling that it was because he didn't want to be trusted. When people trusted him, they died. "He's going to help us with a near future problem."


End file.
